


No Longer A Luddite

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Tablets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets his very own Human Tablet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer A Luddite

Sometimes, Dean thought to himself, he missed the times when Cas was less able to deal with technology and more likely to ask him for guidance on things like remote controls and phone apps. He'd secretly got a thrill out of giving him an old brick of a phone to start with, and stare confoundedly at it whilst taking forever to respond to a text Dean had sent him. Dean couldn't tell what made him happiest; Cas' disgruntled look at Dean's rapid reply from a shiny smartphone, or the hand kink he hadn't known he'd had until he'd watched Cas' fingers grip his phone and his thumbs rapidly jab out messages.

They'd caved and got him a smartphone eventually, and Dean had secretly loved showing Cas the ropes, taking it upon himself to install apps like Jurassic World and Lord Of The Rings: Legends. He'd gotten a lot of enjoyment also from adding things like Farm Bee Fly and League Of Angels – Fire Raiders, which, once Cas had found, he'd petulantly shoved the phone back in Dean's lap with a grumbled  _ remove them  _ only to replace them with Candy Crush.

Cas liked Whatsapp, and Accuweather ( _ “Look, Dean, in Sioux Falls it's 38 degrees and sunny but in Texas it's 67 degrees and cloudy.”  _ ), he had an interactive wallpaper of the solar system, and he had an alarm tone that was more soothing nudge than actual alarm.

He'd learned to lock his phone when Sam had changed the alarm to the Maths Alarm Clock and set it to go off every hour from 6 in the morning until lunchtime.

He did not appreciate the need to take a selfie but was more than happy to snap random shots whilst they were out on hunts, or taking breaks. He'd even set his background photo to one of the three of them leaning against the impala. Dean had convinced him that the one he'd taken of them curled around each other in bed, and very, very naked was also very, very private, so he'd removed that. It had served as a more effective phone lock in itself though. Sam couldn't bring himself to touch it after that.

Pulling the bow that was slightly off centre to make it lay straight on the package resting on his knee, Dean chewed his lip in thought. Would Cas like this? Find it useful? Understand it? He raised his head every time he heard a noise, hoping to see Cas hovering in the doorway half-heartedly running a towel through his hair so that it stood up at every angle even more so than usual. He even stood once and peered around the corner to see if he could see him coming down the hall.

When Cas finally returned from the shower, towel in hair and messing it up in all the ways that Dean liked, Dean was resolutely sat on the edge of their bed, fidgeting.

Raising an eyebrow, Cas patted for the door behind him and stepped backwards to close it.

“Dean?”

“Got you a gift.” The gesture of nonchalantly throwing the package on the bed was not mistaken by Cas. He could read the excitement and apprehension in Dean's movements, just as easily as the red tinge to his cheeks and the hand palming the back of his neck.

“Oh. Thank you. Is there an occasion?” Cas asked, warmth in his voice as he stepped towards the bed and lowering himself the other side of the package.

“No reason.” No eye contact either, just a brighter shade of red.

Cas' fingers reached out for the package, stroking along the ribbon and smooth brown paper before picking it up and laying it in his lap.

Dean watched every action, eyes riveted on Cas' hands. He would swear Cas lengthened all of his hand movements just to tease him. But then he'd been on the receiving end of those clever, dexterous fingers multiple times to know just how lucky he was. He could appreciate them however he chose.

Carefully, Cas untied the bow, and slid a finger under the cellotaped edge. Dean's caught breath was part excitement at what Cas would find within, and part just the gesture itself.

Packaging removed, Cas held the box in his hands for a moment then looked to Dean for an explanation.

“It's a tablet.”

“A tablet?” Cas repeated, doubt in his voice.

“Yeah, a tablet. Not a demon tablet, or an angel tablet,” he'd gestured on those last words and they'd both winced a little, “A very human tablet. Don't even need a prophet to read it,” Dean added in an attempt at a joke.

“What...what does it do?”

“Well,” Dean reached out hesitantly, a silent request to open the box for him. Cas moved his hands to the edge of the box, allowing Dean to open it. “It's basically a computer. But more portable. You can store things on it, read books, send messages, play games... pretty much anything you could do on a laptop.

“Can we still lay Words With Friends?”

Dean smiled, lifting the tablet out and switching it on. “Yeah we can. I installed it already, see?” He pointed to all the icons already on the homepage, swiping them to one side so that Cas could see the background image of the two of them he'd already saved there.

Cas' face lit up at the picture, and he happily took the tablet back, checking what other apps Dean had installed for him.

“So. Think you can make use of it?” Dean asked, still uncertain in his tone.

“It's perfect, Dean. Thank you.” Cas leaned in then, rewarding Dean with a kiss that rapidly spiralled from mere  _ thank you  _ to more  _ let me return you with a gift of my own  _ .

Some hours later, Dean watched Cas playing with his new toy at the kitchen table whilst he prepared dinner. It seemed his purchase was well-received, if the concentrated intent on his face was anything to judge by.

Turning back to the chopping board, Dean smiled, happily preparing thick wedges of potatoes that he planned on seasoning with his secret recipe of spices that Cas couldn't get enough of. His smile split even wider when he felt Cas' hands on his waist and a kiss on the back of his neck.

Dean put the knife down quickly and spun Cas so that he was trapped between Dean and the kitchen counter. Cas smirked, leaning up for a kiss as his hands worked their way into Dean's jean pockets and pulled him close.

“Guys.”

Dean paused, lips still pressed against Cas' but already rapidly moving into a smile.

They turned as one to look at Sam, who stood half ducking in embarrassment. Cas wriggled out from underneath Dean's arms and shrugged, heading for the fridge. He pulled out three beers, uncapping each and handing one to Sam in a sort of apology. Leaning back on the counter, he put one just in Dean's reach and took a long pull of his own.

Sam rolled his eyes with a grin and sat down at the table where Cas had just been sat.

“What's this?”

“My new 'human' tablet.” Dean and Sam both let out a soft laugh at Cas' air quotes, earning them both an unsounded humph. “It is a gift from Dean.”

“Which means 'hands off, Sammy'. No more alarm pranks, okay? I do not want to be calculating math problems with Cas at stupid o'clock in the morning again, got it?”

Cas laid a placating hand on Dean's forearm. “I am not concerned.”

Dean's eyebrows raised. “Oh yeah? If I remember last time you threatened to carve that last problem into Sam's chest with your angel blade in revenge.”

Cas had the grace to look momentarily chastened. “I am not a morning person.”

“Dude. I share a bed with you. You don't think I noticed?”

Cas looked down but the smile could be seen by the curve of his cheek. “Snuggler.” he declared, nudging into Dean’s side.

“Cover stealer.” was the retort to accompany a nudge in the other direction.

“Guys,” Sam laughed from behind them, shaking his head good-naturedly at their silly sniping. “I don't think you need to worry about any early alarm calls that Cas hasn't set himself on this thing,” jabbing a finger at the screen.

Dean again turned back to Cas, who looked very, very pleased with himself.

“I downloaded an app.”

Dean nodded, returning to the chopping board. “What kind of app?”

“Language.”

“Language?”

“Yeah, language, Dean.” Sam said, a laugh in his reply.

“Alright. What am I missing?” Dean asked, knife poised over the last of the potatoes.

“I changed the language to Enochian.”

  
  
  



End file.
